


Yellow.

by Mr-MistyEyed (tallxboys)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Bonfires, Character Death, Death, Depression, Emotions, Feelings, Fire, Forests, Heavy Angst, JUST, Lowercase, References to Depression, Sad, Twenty One Pilots Reference, and that's it, btw nothing's graphic in this!!!, fun stuff, josh dun is a essentially a psycho, just like, no graphic details of death or anything, the usual, tyler slowly loses his mind, walmart version of the forest fic, yknow, you Know something happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallxboys/pseuds/Mr-MistyEyed
Summary: tyler stopped liking the color yellow.lowercase intended .
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Yellow.

it was cold. tyler was cold. he was sitting on a bench at a bus stop awaiting the continuation of his daily routine.

a boy with colorful hair sat next to him. his hair was bright yellow like the center of fire and he smelt warm. tyler could feel the heat radiating off him.

"one day, someone's gonna burn in this town. it's gonna be intense. powerful. like the fire they'll burn in." 

tyler almost choked on air. he shook with chills as he feared he was sitting next to a psychopath. the yellow was contradicting. tyler liked yellow, though.

the bus soon arrived afterward and he rushed onto it. the last thing he saw of the man was his neon head pointed towards the forest near the bus stop. tyler was still cold.

for the next few weeks, tyler had nightmares of forest fires every night.

~~~~~~~~~

tyler stopped liking the color yellow. 

it was blinding and too intense. it reminded him of fire and the boy that sat next to him that one day. he didn't know his name so he called him fire, like the fire he hates with an un-ironically burning passion. 

tyler feared for spring to near and dandelions to grow freely around him. he was gonna be surrounded.

~~~~~~~~

tyler almost crashed.

tyler borrowed his mom's car as he needed practice, it didn't seem like a big deal.

he worked a long shift that night and zoned out at the wheel. he luckily popped his eyes back open to be face to face with headlights. he swerved to his side of the road and sped away.

he didn't keep going without a break, though. he had to stop his heart from beating out of his chest.

he sat with labored breathing as he tried to regain composure. it was probably 1 am and he promised himself to never work this late again. 

something out of the corner of his eyes made him rush to turn the car back on and take off.

a bonfire. from someone's backyard. he could almost smell the gasoline and hear the people chatting and laughing away.

his heart started beating for a different reason.

~~~~~~~~

tyler cried, and he wasn't usually a crier. 

his grandfather passed that evening. his main guide in life now fizzled right from his grasp.

he's never felt so scared and lost.

tyler swore at his coffin that he'd never be found again. his head was too underwater that day so nothing he said made sense to himself or other people around him.

the fire that was once inside him felt like it fizzled out.

people's idea of reassuring him was calling his grandfather 'insane' or a 'pantaloon', tyler only resisted the urge to reply back with how he felt he was gonna become the same soon. 

tyler drank for the first time that night.

~~~~~~~~~

tyler was lost today. not physically. 

he tried praying, getting on his knees, hands folded together, eyes shut. it didn't work.

no reply. not a sound. no direction or sign. it was just cold, and quiet.

tyler struck a match and lit a candle. the autumn smell didn't warm him at all. he was still cold and lost.

tyler thinks he lost his faith that day.

~~~~~~~~~~

it was sunny for the first time in a long time that day, so tyler took a walk in his woods next to his childhood house. it was the evening before thanksgiving and everyone came out to stay the night at mom and dad's house. it was a tradition. 

much to tyler's disbelief and lack of memory, he found the treehouse his grandfather built him when he was a young kid.

he sat inside and felt small again. the quiet nature sounds and creaking of the settling, old wood was chilling yet calming.

it smelt damp and dusty. it was old. tyler frowned at the fact he wasn't a little kid anymore. things happened very fast.

tyler was able to finally warm up at the bonfire they had in the backyard. everyone was there and tyler didn't feel threatened by the flames. 

it was just an innocent ball of light. oranges and calming reds and yellows were all it was that night. tyler was warm.

he smiled when he didn't get cold when they shared stories about his grandfather.

~~~~~~~~

it was monday after work. tyler was on the same bench. now giving him chills due to the last incident. 

the guy wasn't there this time. it was quiet. tyler was alone.

it was raining and chilly. tyler felt like the sizzled out flame from the bonfire his family had.

tyler swore he heard whispers in the air. maybe his ears were just ringing in the silence.

he found out that his bus driver had the same name as him. he doesn't think he likes it.

tyler continued his normal routine like everything was normal. but it wasn't. tyler just didn't know why. 

tyler didn't flinch when he ran his hand too close to the flame on his gas stove. 

he was cold.

~~~~~~~~

it wasn't a good day. people swore tyler's gone insane. he's missed a week of work and drove back home. 

he hasn't gone out of his treehouse all day. he hears people’s gentle shouting and muffled 'boy's lost it. i told you he wasn't right in the head'.

tyler was cold. really cold. it was terrifying. 

he could tell he was panicking, so why wasn't his body warm? why wasn't he sweating bullets?

tyler hasn't felt anything for a weak. he's started thinking his grandfather took a part of his soul and senses.

he hasn't slept in days. he felt himself slowly slipping away.

the thought of crackling into nonexistence filled him with delight. 

tyler was cold. very, very cold.

he wanted to be warm.

~~~~~~~~~

his family gave up after a while. 

they were cold and ready to go inside. 

he'd be back in the morning.

~~~~~~~~

tyler's family regretted leaving when they smelt smoke and burning wood. 

they never had another bonfire after that.

~~~~~~~

  
  


tyler's family finally sold the house after many, painfully emotional years they surprisingly stayed through.

they didn't blink when someone quickly offered to buy it. they needed to get out. 

they lost a brother, a son, and a grandson. 

the man who bought the house had yellow hair. it made tyler's mom smile because it reminded her of dandelions and sunflowers.

it was something bright and warm in a continuous moment of sad and cold.

~~~~~~~

tyler's family moved on after that. it took a while, understandably. but they did it. they thought back on the past as sad times, but it encouraged them to continue life hopeful and bright. 

tyler's mom offered to paint the house yellow.

~~~~~~~

months after, their old house was on the news.

before pictures of a plastered and painted yellow childhood home with dandelions in the front yard next to after pictures of a burnt to a crisp pile of black ash made tyler's mom cry over and resent the color yellow. 

tyler's dad put out the bonfire they were gonna have again for the first time in years.


End file.
